


The older Byers

by emaz0225



Series: Byers [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Jazmin Byers is the oldest Byers child and she is best friends with Steve and Issac. She is trying to move on from her youngest brothers disappearance.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Byers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627315





	1. Part 1

October 27th

I am in my room listening to music and I am doing my nails and looking through my magazines.

6 o clock  
I go to my closet and I put on jean skirt and I put on green tank top and a pink over the shoulder top and I grab my leather jacket and I put my hair in a pony.

I walk the streets and I see a young man going into his Camero and I tap on his window he unrolls the window with a smirk and I say " Hello my name is Jazz Byers welcome to Hawkins Indiana." He smirks some more and says " Hi Jazz my name is Billy Hargrove." He points to the seat beside him and I walk over and I get in and I say " you wanna go somewhere private." He looks at me and grabs a cigarette and nobs and I tell him directions to my secret place in the woods.

I lead him to my fort and he looks at him and I see him looking over my body and I take off my jacket and my top I am only in my tank top and my skirt and my shoes he takes off his jean jacket and his white shirt. I lick my lips at his abs and I grab his hand and I lead him towards the bed. He sits and I straddle his hips and I kiss him with tongue and his hands go up my shirt and he unhooks my bra. I pull on his hair and he groans and I smirk and I continue to kiss him I move my hips and I grind into his Harding member. I get off and I take my underwear off and I undo his belt and his zipper and I put my hand in his underwear and I stroke the head and he moans he stands up and take his jeans off and I lay on the bed and I take off my skirt and shirt. He looms over me and kisses my collarbone and says " Your gonna regret this in the morning." I look at him and I say " Okay big guy." I haven't had sex in three months he stretches me with his fingers to I'm moaning and then he enters me.

10  
I get up after my nap and I put on my underwear and I put on my clothes and I watch Billy do the same and he drive me to my house and I have a shower and I put on Shorts and a long sleve shirt and I grab my journal and I write a entry till I fall asleep.

Characters

[Jazmin](https://pin.it/735ywkpn5maryc) Samantha Riley Byers

[Issac](https://pin.it/2az6UQL) James Hopper

[Derek](https://pin.it/f56uruw6szba5x) Harrington

[Jacob](https://pin.it/1GWGXrx) Harrington

[Tiffany](https://pin.it/lptlxs543w7qo4) Harrington nee Davison


	2. School

October 29th

I wake up and I have a shower and I put my hair in curls and I put on jeans and blue shirt and I grab my jacket and I wait outside for steve.

He pulls up and I get in and he says " Nancy has been acting weird." I pay his arm and think Nancy Wheeler has no clue how much Steve cares for her. We get to school and I see Billy leaning on his car and I nod and I go to my locker and I grab my Books and I listen to Carol talk about none sense. Steve and I are the most popular kids in school has been that way since Kindergarten. My biological father is Steve's father's brother but Lonnie adopted me when I was 7 months old but Derek sends me gifts and money and occasionally visits me.  
I go to the cafeteria and I sit down and I take a sip from my water bottle and I open my notebook and I check over my grammer homework. Steve sits next to me and he looks at me and says " Uncle Derek is visiting and bring Jacob." I roll my eyes and I nod and think about my younger half brother Jacob Derek Harrington.  
The first period warning bell rings and I get up and I get my stuff and I head to class and I sit next to April and I start on my worksheet.

Lunch and I sit next to my cousin Issac who lives with Aunt Rebecca. He groans and says " Mom is screwing the mail man and father is secretive. " I pay his shoulder and I say " My mom is dating Bob Newby." He looks at me with are u serious face. Steve comes over and hands me a container of French fries.

After school  
I go inside of the house and I go to my closet and I grab a dress and I head to my dresser and I grab stockings and I grab my locket I got from Lonnie for my 15th birthday.

<https://pin.it/e65lxdewqxs2n5>

<https://pin.it/oxntjoit7p2efr>

I wait outside and Steve pulls up and I get inside and Steve starts the drive to his house and I get out and we walk in and I see Derek's wife talking with Aunt Sasha and I hug aunt Sasha. I nod at Tiffany and I go into the sitting room and I see Jacob talking with Derek and I see Uncle Peter pouring some scotch I walk over to him and I give him a hug and I sit in my usual spot as Steve sits next to me and I smile at him. Derek looks up from his conversation and looks at me and says " Jazmin you look gorgeous as ever how is your mother." I look at him as does Tiffany who has never liked my mother. I take a breath of air and say " She is doing good dating someone but she is worried about Will." Aunt Sasha pats my head she knows how hard wills disappearance hurt my family.

We head into the dinning room and I sit next to Steve and Jacob I take a sip from my wine glass. We are served roast and Potatoes and I hear the adults talking about business and I look at Steve and I ask " Are you going to Tommy H's Halloween bash." Steve looks at me and says " Am I king Steve." I fist bump him and I continue to eat.

After dinner  
I go into my room and I put my 3 grand into my bank I have 15 grand hidden away for a rainy day.

I put on sweat pants and I put on one Jonathans old shirts I put my hair in a ponytail and I grab my journal and I write a entry and I open my baby book and see the letter from Derek.

<https://pin.it/3ejl2hxw43ysky>

  
_Dear Jazmin_   
_I am sorry but I am not ready to be a father that you need. Your mother can take perfectly good care of you and you will always have my brother Peter and his wife Sasha. I will always be there if you need or Aguirre something._   
_Love your Father_   
_Derek Samuel Harrington_

I look at my birth certificate and I see my original name _Jazmin Samantha Riley Ryder._

I glare and I go to the living room and I sit on the couch and I cry.


	3. Halloween

**October 31st**

**I wake up at 4:30 and I put my hair in a ponytail and I go to my closet and I pick out jeans and I put on a orange t shirt and I grab my leather jacket. I go to my vanity and I put in earrings and my necklace. I make eggs and toast and I see mom looking lovely at all of us but especially Will. I head to school and I go to the library and I see Isaac come in and looks at me and says " I am so mad Mom is pregnant." I hug him and I go to class and I hear Tommy H and Carol gossiping about Billy Hargrove. Lunch I head outside and I take out my journal and I write and I see Billy making out with Susan.**

**home**

**I go up to my room and I make my hair messy and I use hair spray and I put on black pants and a black skin tight shirt and cat ears I'm going as cat woman. I eat dinner and I see Will going as one of the Ghost Busters. I head to the party and I see Billy is here and is slowly getting drunk.**

**9 o clock**

**Nancy is drunk and totally lost her shit on Steve and hurt his feelings badly he takes me to his house and I sit with him as he cries his heart out. Tomorrow I have a check up with my doctor so he lets me sleep in his room. I leave around 2 in the morning and I get home and I head to my room and I put on sleep shorts and a t shirt and I dream about happy things.**


End file.
